Hand hygiene is defined as any method that removes dirt and microorganisms on hands. Hand hygiene is the most important and basic means of reducing the spread of infections. Therefore, it is imperative that facilities such as healthcare, schools, food processing, restaurants etc. ensure effective hand hygiene in order to reduce hygiene and healthcare associated infections.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for monitoring hand hygiene. For example, measuring hand wash product consumption pattern and manual staff monitoring to determine adherence to hand hygiene. Also, there are several technology assisted direct observation and monitoring solutions available that are employed to monitor hand hygiene. However, the above-mentioned systems and methods suffer from several disadvantages. These systems and methods do not provide a mechanism to identify individuals that do not comply with hand hygiene guidelines. Further, the abovementioned system and method are unable to determine the effectiveness of a particular handwashing instance. Furthermore, the above-mentioned systems and methods do not provide real-time monitoring and reporting of hand hygiene compliance and therefore do not provide any opportunity to inform the individual in case of improper handwashing. Due to the aforementioned disadvantages, these systems and methods are unreliable, inconsistent, ineffective and time-consuming.
In light of the above-mentioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently monitoring hand hygiene. Further, there is a need for system and method that is capable of identifying individuals and determining effectiveness of each and every handwashing instance. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of real-time monitoring and reporting of hand hygiene compliance. Also, there is a need for a system and method that is reliable, cost efficient, consistent and facilitates organizations and individuals to efficiently implement and comply with hand hygiene guidelines.